Sleep With The Devil - ChenMin
by verdadeirose
Summary: Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok saling membenci, tapi mereka memiliki konflik yang menggairahkan, dan tanpa sadar konflik itu membawa mereka kedalam 'satu kesatuan'. Cerita asli oleh Santhy Agatha. YAOI,MPREG, 21 #CHENMIN
1. 001

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat minseok mengeryitkan matanya.

Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia

merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup.

Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu – menurut sumber yang dia dengar

akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Minseok mencoba menarik turun celana ketat pendeknya yang mulai terasa

tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan celana yang begitu pendek, Minseok seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu

mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya, mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan minseok tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya masih berponi dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya

tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

Minseok mengernyitkan matanya lagi, aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti lelaki murahan, desahnya.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian minseok,

matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada disana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar minseok mendengus, yah karena

dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penasaran minseok menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, kim jongdae. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang

menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan kim jongdae, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah minseok pahit.

Dulu keluarga minseok adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang

pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi kelapa sawit, kebun mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi minseok keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna.

Pikiran minseok menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya

dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi yang dibuatkan ibunya dengan penuh cinta, Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja.

Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian kim jongdae datang dalam kehidupan mereka.

Kim jongdae tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah minseok, dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada

awalnya ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi jongdae tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa kim jongdae, kuasa

iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Jongdae menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh jongdae dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya.

Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya.Keluarga minseok jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana, berusaha

memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Minseok kuat menanggung

itu semua. Tetapi ibunya tidak. Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahpun, ayah terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginga. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu – karena

tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita.

Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak

tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan… semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja.

Minseok masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku, menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat, ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih, karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai bermabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi, lalu pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan

menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali, dan ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnya lah yang membunuh dirinya

sendiri.

Minseok sebatang kara. Dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya. Semua ini berakar dari kim jongdae. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Minseok harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia- sia ayahnya. Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang kim jongdae, dimana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya.

Ketika minseok mendapat informasi, bahwa jongdae sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, klub Antagon. Tanpa pikir panjang, minseok meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, minseok menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar, Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai pria murahan dengan celana pendek ketat dan baju seksi, kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki-lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia pria murahan

yang bisa dibeli. Menjijikkan.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi Minseok merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti, kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan

menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk kim jongdae malam ini. Kim Jongdae tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi

siang ketika berpura-pura membersihkan bar, minseok menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak

terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut.

Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yang

sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh kim jongdae, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Kim jongdae merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa. Dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang.

Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguardnya yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Jongdae menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang

lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.

Pemilik klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada jongdae. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik, "Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani anda." gumam si pemilik Klub dengan

nada menjilat.

Jongdae menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan atau laki-laki disana yang hampir- hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan. Gumamnya dalam hati, semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan

penjilat.

Jongdae memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada pria itu. Pria cantik yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa sexy tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya, "Aku mau dia."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan minseok merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dia yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan

pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup minseok menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu, mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu."

sang bartender yang berdiri di

belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau minseok tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan jongdae, akan berakibat fatal.

Minseok mengernyit pada jongdae, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu,

yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah... apakah..." minseok berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak,

"Apakah anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Jongdae hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa."

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan jongdae,

minuman yang biasa. Tangan minseok gemetar ketika menerima nampan

minuman itu. Sedikit lagi minseok… gumamnya mencoba menyemangati

dirinya sendiri. Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan...

sedikit lagi... minseok mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan

langkah gemetar dia mendekati jongdae yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan jongdae, semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa minseok dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan jongdae hidup, karena

lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya. Matanya malahan tertuju pada minseok dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk." jongdae menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh minseok mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan,

tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-

beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika minseok termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan jongdae, sehingga dengan terpaksa minseok duduk di sebelah jongdae.

"Siapa namamu?" jongdae menatap tajam ke arah minseok, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya.

Minseok sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya, "Xiumin." Jawabnya kaku.

Jongsae mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Lana mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah minseok dengan cermat, "Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini."

"Eh... dia... dia pegawai baru kami tuan jongdae, maafkan ketidak-

sopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawa-

kan minuman untuk tamu sepenting anda"

sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup, wajahnya tampak cemas melihat minseok melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati.

Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan minseok, "Ayo Xiumin

perkenalkan dirimu kepada tuan jongdae, tuan jongdae telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya, itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih."

Perintah itu membuat minseok menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan jongdae yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi." jawab jongdae ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai, Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Jongdae, dan sebentar lagi jongdae akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tetapi sebelum minseok sempat berdiri, jongdae meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi, kali ini di pangkuan Jongdae.

"Apa… apaan…." Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya, minseok memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa jongdae sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman

yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin jongdae tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, lidahnya langsung meyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri minseok, menghisapnya, menikmatinya dan menggilasnya tanpa

ampun. Sekujur tubuh minseok terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan

demam kerena gairah.

Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu, sehingga minseok yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak pria atau wanita demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya mebuat minseok merasa muak, dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh, dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

Plak!

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan

musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah minseok, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Jongdae yang membatu duduk di sofa VIP nya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan minseok,

begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat minseok menjerit,

"Kurang ajar kau!! berani-beraninya memukul Tuan jongdae." teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar, minseok menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard jongdae.

Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi minseok tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu.

Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai pria seharusnya ia mampu menahan dominasi kekuatan laki-laki.

"Lepaskan dia." suara dingin jongdae terdengar di keheningan. Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada pria yang berani menamparnya.

Seketika itu juga, bodyguard jongdae yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Minseok, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Jongdae yang masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan minseok.

"Berapa hargamu?" suara jongdae terdengar tenang dan dingin, Mata minseok membelalak, harga?? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini?

Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman jongdae yang sudah diracuninya di

meja. Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya

sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya.

Seharusnya ketika jongdae melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi pria gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya.

Setidaknya ketika dia menurut,

Jongdae mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Jongdae tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada minseok. Lagipula minseok tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai jongdae, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu.

Nayeon, primadona di bar ini mendekati jongdae dengan tatapan merayu, dialah yang biasanya dipilih jongdae untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika jongdae berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena jongdae tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru

itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, ia lebih seksi dan menggoda daripada anak baru itu,

"Sudahlah jongdae," nayeon menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju

Jongdae, "Pria jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani… aduhhh!"

Donita mengaduh karena jongdae merenggut tangannya yang meraba

kerah baju jongdae. Jemari jongdae mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan

tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ketulang,

"Menyingkir." gumam jongdae dengan tatapan membunuh pada Nayeon, lalu menghempaskan tangan nayeon dengan kasar sehingga tubuh nayeon terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan sakit dan ketakutan. Nayeon lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah," jongdae memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke minseok, "Kata-

kan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya."

Aku harus memiliki pria ini.

Jongdae memutuskan dalam hati. Aku harus memilikinya segera.

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan pria ini. Tetapi

entah kenapa perempuan satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling

berbahaya.

Mata jongdae melirik gelas yang diletakkan minseok di mejanya, dia tahu

kalau dia diracuni. Minseok terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu.

Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu. Minseok bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal.

Sebenarnya tadi jongdae memutuskan untuk menertawakan minseok diam-

diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan minseok yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan. Mungkin

sudah waktunya pria yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

minseok tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan jongdae atas dirinya.

Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja

yang dia mau? Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak

perempuan atau pria yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon-mohon

untuk dimilikinya, ada pria yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah minseok mendongakkan dagunya menantang jongdae,

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada anda."

Gumamnya kasar. Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi jongdae.

Tidak disangka-sangka jongdae tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah

bodyguardnya, "Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku

ingin memilikinya." gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat, minseok tidak sempat lari ataupun panik,

karena tiba-tiba bodyguard jongdae yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya kasar lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, minseok tersadar bahwa dia

sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga minseok mencoba memberontak, Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak

menahan marah dan frustasi. Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu,

tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan minseok.

Percuma meminta tolong, karena minseok yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya, semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya.

Sang pemilik Klub masih memandang takjub jongdae yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan minseok yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir minseok diturunkan, sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, minseok berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh, tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi.

Minseok meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, frustasi, dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan jongdae hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli.

Minseok mencoba berontak, menggigit dan menendang sampai kelelahan,

dia menatap jongdae terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard jongdae.

Jongdae membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat "Kalau

kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil."

"Mati saja kau!" sembur minseok penuh kemarahan.

Jongdae terkekeh lagi "Oke, kau yang minta." dengan isyarat anggukan

kepala jongdae memerintahkan para bodyguardnya.

"Masukkan dia ke bagasi."

**_aaaaa! aku juga pub ff ini di wattpad. dengan unameku yang sama; Verdadeirose._**

**_jangan lupa RnR atau apalah itu ya!_**

**_/ini br pertama kali pake ffn:v/_**


	2. 002

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Minseok dilempar

begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard jongdae ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar.

Minseok berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, minseok terdiam, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya?

Lama sekali minseok menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat, terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti.

Suara pintu mobil di banting. Dan Syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka

bagasi. Minseok bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu. Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"minseok," itu suara jongdae dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Wajah Minseok langsung pucat pasi. Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak." Ada seberkas senyum di suara jongdae. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!

"Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau

tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah, kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh."

Rumah jongdae! Minseok memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, Rumah jongdae yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal jongdae. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan jongdae. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin jongdae.

"Bagaimana minseok? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku

akan mengeluarkanmu secara Manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang." Suara jongdae di luar menyadarkan minseok dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" gumam minseok penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara jongdae terkekeh di luar sana, "Menurutmu kenapa Minseok? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Suara jongdae terdengar dekat,

"Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya,

"sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan minseok belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Dibelakang jongdae yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, minseok tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau minseok berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka.

Jongdae mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah

membungkuk, "Silahkan tuan puteri, biarkan aku membantumu keluar." gumamnya mengejek.

Minseok menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah, kurang ajar sekali

iblis yang satu ini! Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan jongdae dan

dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo. Akhirnya minseok berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya.

Jongdae mengamati minseok dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya, "Mari silahkan masuk, selamat datang di rumahku." Setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan minseok yang kaku lalu membawanya

masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagian depan ruang tamu jongdae sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Jongdae membawa minseok menuju ke

sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih,

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang." gumam jongdae datar.

Minseok membelalakkan mata marah pada jongdae, "Atas dasar apa kau

memutuskan aku harus tinggal disini?! Aku mau pulang."

Bibir jongdae masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak, mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin, "Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku."

Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak minseok, dan detik itu minseok menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya, secepat mungkin dia

memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir jongdae

hanya mendarat di pelipisnya.

Cengkeraman jongdae di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan,

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… Mati..."

Dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, jongdae membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Minseok masuk, lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan minseok yang menggedor-gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?" jongdae mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa dikamarnya, hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap yizing, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda, tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian."

Jongdae tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban yizing itu, "Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian." jongdae menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya, "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini."

"Ya saya tahu" jawab yizing tenang, "akankah anda memaksanya?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa orang yang akan berhubungan denganku, kau tentu tahu." jongdae terbiasa dikelilingi pria atau wanita yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorangpun, yang mampu menolak pesona kim jongdae. Dengan rambut hitam legam yang membentuk comma hair, mata cokelat pucat dan rahang tegasnya, hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat…

kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan.

Jongdae bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat. "Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela."

'Tentu saja..' Gumam yizing dalam hati. Kata-kata jongdae bagaikan

perintah baginya.

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main. Yizing mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya.

Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif.

Dan kalau pria kucing itu meminumnya, maka pria itu akan menyerah pada jongdae, dan menyenangkan tuannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, yizing mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman minseok.

Obat ini akan membuat orang tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, orang itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan yizing yakin, minseok akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

'Malam ini lelaki itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuanku.' Yizing tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

Sudah hampir satu jam minseok dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar

mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya.

Kamar ini dibuat khusus, dan minseok merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih jongdae yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal jongdae yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar.

Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, minseok mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu. Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada jongdae, dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih

masakan yang masih panas. Mungkin jika mengintip sedikit apa makanannya… tidak! Minseok menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerahkan pada kekuasaan jongdae. Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Minseok melirik haus pada minuman di nampan

itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Akhirnya minseok menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan.

Minseok tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini. Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya.

Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu sudah tandas, minseok meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah, Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini.

Mata minseok berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin minseok bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati minseok melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa, Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat

kuat, lagipula minseok baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Minseok mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada

di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan, dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan

seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar... Kepanasan...

Ada apa ini? Minseok meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas, Apakah dia

demam? Napas minseok terengah, semuanya terasa panas… terasa

panas… minseok sangat butuh….

Jongdae membuka pintu kamar tempat minseok dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan jongdae tidak mengharapkan minseok masih bangun.

Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata jongdae menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis. Pria keras kepala. Geram jongdae dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam jongdae dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan, dia tidak tahu bahwa jongdae akan menggunakan segala cara untuk

membuat minseok menyerah padanya…

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat jongdae menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, jongdae melihat minseok terbaring di sana, gelisah. Pria itu belum tidur rupanya. Dan dia tampak…

tidak tenang...

Ingin tahu, jongdae mendekat, dan menemukan minseok berbaring disana

dengan tatapan mata tersiksa, tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan,

"Tolong…ini panas…." Suara minseok mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, jongdae duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi jongdae, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening jongdae makin dalam, lalu kenapa

pria ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?" Dengan cekatan jongdae mengambil gelas air di

meja pinggir ranjang, "Sini, aku bantu kau minum."

Jongdae bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh minseok, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh minseok menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas

pria itu terengah,

"Panas…. Tolong... panas..." Sekali lagi minseok mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa.

Jongdae meminumkan air itu kepada minseok, dan dengan rakus minseok

menghirup air itu, tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya. Pasti ada sesuatu…. Jangan-jangan….

Jongdae memundurkan tubuh minseok yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia

bisa mengamati minseok dengan jelas. Wajah minseok merona kemerahan,

napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dan dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan….

Dengan cepat jongdae membaringkan minseok di ranjang, dan melangkah

keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan

berteriak, "yizing!"

Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, yizing muncul didepan jongdae, "Ya Tuan."

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman minseok?"

Yizing sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, "Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa."

Wajah jongdae mengeras, "Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalatnya dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu."

Yizing tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata jongdae, "Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat pria itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian, obat

itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," yizing menatap mata jongdae, "anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya."

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu." geram jongdae marah.

Yizing mengangkat bahunya, "Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut."

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya."

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau sepanjang malam?"

"Selama anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan."

Jongdae terdiam. Kata-kata yizing terasa begitu menggoda.

Jongdae kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat minseok kembali. Minseok masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang,

ketika jongdae duduk di ranjang, Minseok menatap jongdae dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya. "Aku sakit...tubuhku… panas…"

Jongdae tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh, minseok benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan minseok dari kesakitannya. Dan minseok membutuhkan jongdae untuk itu.

Jongdae mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir minseok, mendapati mata minseok membelalak kaget. Jongdae tidak bisa menahan

dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh-sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Bisik jongdae lembut.

Minseok menatap jongdae, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan

matanya yang sulit fokus, "Aku… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Jongdae mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi minseok, membuat tubuh minseok bergetar. "Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu…"

"Obat…? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun minseok, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu

tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan."

Minseok butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata jongdae, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi jongdae.

Tetapi jongdae merengkuh minseok lagi

dan berbisik lembut di telinga minseok, "Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu,"

sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada minseok, erangan minseok

ketika merasakan jemari jongdae terdengar begitu menderita, "terlalu

sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?" Tangan jongdae bergerak ke pusat gairah minseok.

"Tidak!" minseok mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan jongdae,

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara, sayang," suara jongdae terdengar sedikit parau, "biarkan aku membantumu."

Minseok mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan jongdae. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Minseok membutuhkan jemari jongdae…. Ia membutuhkannya…

"Aku akan menolongmu minseok, tapi kau juga harus membantuku, aku

juga butuh pelepasan, Lihat aku minseok..."

Jongdae membuka jubah satin hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas minseok tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Jongdae begitu keras. "Gunakan aku minseok, biarkan aku ada di dalam dirimu..."

Itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang tidak pernah jongdae gunakan pada orang lain, dan hanya dia lakukan kepada minseok. Jongdae melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada minseok, dia amat sangat bergairah, dan minseok tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh jongdae sudah menindih minseok, dan pria itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Jongdae menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang bidang tidak menindih tubuh minseok, jongdae menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Minseok yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda,

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," jongdae menahan

pinggul minseok dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak

mendesaknya dengan mengundang, minseok sudah sepenuhnya ada di

bawah pengaruh obat itu, "tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau

akan merasakan kenikmatan."

Detik itu juga jongdae mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh minseok Hati-Hati. Jongdae menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik minseok.

Hati-hati, pria ini masih perjaka. Jongdae mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi.

seolah mencoba menahan jongdae

memasukinya, dan jongdae mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang

menjadi miliknya. Kim Minseok adalah miliknya!

**_PART 2!_**

**_ver sengaja double chap, krn ver rasa di wattpad aja ver udh sampe part 4:v *padahal udh remake smp abis tp updatenya pelit2:v*_**

**_ihiy~ enjoy reading._**

**_inshaallah ver bakal sering update kesini._**


End file.
